


Falling For U

by peachgu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgu/pseuds/peachgu





	Falling For U

To say that the both of you are happy is an understatement. You don’t know what kind of feeling is that but you do know that you guys are leaving every moment that you spend with each other. Joshua has always been the guy everyone would want to introduce to their parents as their in-laws, and you were lucky just to have him by your side through thick and thin.

He’d always ask you to come with him for some adventure. You both have deemed it as your ritual, your midnight adventures even if it wasn’t even midnight yet. You figured that it sounded cooler that way. May it be a 24-hours convenient store, an indoor pool, the side of the train railway, by the lake just to watch the stars, or even an abandoned school. When you are together it’s like everything around you has stopped, the time, the people around you, it was as if at that moment, it’s only you.

You both met in your first years of college, but no one actually knew it until your third year. You knew Joshua’s friends, he knew yours but no one really saw it coming. Even after your graduation they still wouldn’t believe it. Both you and Joshua would just laugh at it.

Tonight, the stars looked really pretty so he asked you for a ride. Of course, you complied. “Josh, where are we going?” You looked at him, he gave you a glance but only smiled at you. You really didn’t care whether he answers you or not, as long as you’re with him you knew you’d be safe.

There really is no destination, he’s been driving for what feels like an hour. No one’s talking. Only the soft hums every now and then, it’s not the awkward silence, it’s very comforting actually. You didn’t notice him stopping until he laid a hand on you thigh. You spared him a look, “What is it, Josh?”

“Come, I want to show you something.” Joshua headed down first before opening your door. The view that welcomed you was breathtakingly beautiful, he drove you uphill, an overlooking to the city. He held you, an arm wrapped around your shoulder, your head was rested on his chest, his chin just atop of your head. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Don’t get started with me, Joshua. I know what’s next.” Nudging him playfully, you knew he’d add that cheesy line, ‘But not as beautiful as you.’ It makes you cringe but you low-key love it and Josh knows it.

“But not as beautiful as you.” He lets out a laugh and you laughed along. You’ve always loved how his eyes would form two crescent moons whenever he smiles. “Do you like it?”

“Not as much as I like you.” He chuckles, now it was your turn with the cheesy lines.

“Hey do you remember the first date we had?” How can you not? He also brought you to a high place like this, it was very awkward for the both of you that time but now that you’re thinking about it, it’s just a funny and lovely memory. It both took you almost two hours before someone broke the ice, which was Joshua, and asked if you’d like to have some coffee in a café nearby.

You laughed at the memory of it, “Of course. I thought you were going to have that third refill for your cup that time. Were you that nervous?”

“Hey at least I didn’t bring you to the library! That was actually my first plan.” You can’t imagine having your first date there, you both had one before but it would be more awkward if it was actually your first date location. Maybe it would’ve ended without the both of you knowing since no one would actually talk and just focus on the books. “So how about an ice cream?”

It was sudden but you nodded anyway, he then proceeded to open the car’s compartment to get the mini cooler you both would always bring whenever you’d go on an adventure. “We have to share a tub. I hope you don’t mind.”

He made you sit at the bench while he gets his guitar. He was already strumming and you were already eating the ice cream when he got back to you. It was a familiar tune he’s playing, he always practices it but whenever you are around he’d immediately stop playing it.

**_I got a coffee in one hand, putting on an earphone with the other_ **

**_Walking against the wind that brushes past my fingertips_ **

**_Someone who’d do trivial things with me_ **

**_Someone who’d hug me even when I’m fussy_ **

**_I was hoping that someone like that is out there and here you are_ **

The first time you saw him is at the halls while you were on your way to the cafeteria. Maybe you’ve been staring for so long, you met his gaze but for some reason you didn’t avoid it. And he too, did not avoid it.

**_I keep debating whether I should talk to you or not_ **

**_It keeps getting tangled in my head_ **

**_The coffee that I wanted to drink with you_ **

**_I already finished the second cup_ **

There were so many time, the same thing has happened, at the cafe, the classroom, you’d always cross paths with each other and every time, it’s always as if he’s hesitating about something. It wasn’t until one day he finally went to you, no one has ever asked you to go on a date with them as a starter, but no one has ever made you agree like that as fast as he could.

**_I’m falling for you, falling for you_ **

**_I’m falling for you once again_ **

**_I’m falling for you, falling for you_ **

**_It’s too late to get out now_ **

And at that moment, you can hear him singing his thoughts out, it was like you’re having a flashback of all the dates, adventures and time you had with him, even the arguments and misunderstandings you both had. The feeling overwhelms you, everything is at its place, it feels so right to be with him.

**_When we look to the same place, I’m going to hold your hand_ **

**_When our eyes meet, I’ll hold you even tighter_ **

**_In pleasant thoughts of spending my time with you_ **

**_Seeing myself smiling and have a good time_ **

He already stopped by then, but you were still eating the already half-filled tub of ice cream you were supposed to share. Joshua set aside the guitar and sat beside you. “You’re supposed to be getting something by now, Y/N.”

“I’m having more than what I deserve, Josh. And I want to thank you for it, this and everything. I don’t des—“ You were not able to finish what you were saying as you choke on something. It tastes like metal of some sort. Joshua looked so worried, he held your arm, making you stand up, he quickly went behind you and applied force as he squeezed your abdomen. After few squeezes, you managed to catch a ring that came out straight from your mouth. Joshua then intercepted and took the ring from you. He looked even more worried after the incident. “What was that for, Josh?”

He suddenly knelt on the ground, the ring being shown to you. You can feel your cheeks burn, you know that it’s already colored crimson red by now. You can’t believe that this is happening. “This is what you were supposed to be getting. Y/N, will you allow me to spend the rest of my life with you?”

“Y-yes, Joshua. Of course!” You didn’t notice a tear rolling down your cheek until Joshua wiped it with his hand before hugging you tightly. It caught you off guard. “Josh, aren’t you supposed to be putting the ring on my finger?”

“Yes, but it came out of your mouth. I wouldn’t want this to be unhygienic for you. It’ll probably ruin the mood” He laughed quietly, showcasing the crescent shaped eyes you fell in love with, you can’t help but laugh along.

“You know, not putting the ring seems to ruin the mood more.”

“Really? I’ll get it washed—“

“No Josh, stay. We’ll figure it out later.”

“Thank you for choosing to stay with me.”

“Thank you for making me the person you chose to stay with.”

“If I were to fall in love in my next lifetime, I’d choose to fall for you once again.”

“Okay that totally made the moment up.”

“I know.” Joshua held both of your cheeks, looking deeply into your eyes before enclosing the space between you with a kiss.

“I’d fall for you too.”


End file.
